


Spider-Man: An Hour From Home

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Peter is their son, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Peter Parker stops for gas on his way to a comic shop and after a quick Red Bull run at the station, the worst happens. He turns his key and his car is completely dead.Tony Stark gets a call from his son, who is completely stranded and has no idea where he is. (Modern - No powers, Peter is Tony’s son AU)Ships: Tony/SteveSuperfamily





	Spider-Man: An Hour From Home

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first ships ever was Steve & Tony. SO I thought I'd finally try to write for them??? Let me know what you think or if you want more????

Tony Stark never once saw future for himself that didn’t include some source of misery. Go back in time and ask any version of himself. It was a complete given. It was the one thing that never failed on him. If there was one thing in this world that he could count on, it was the feeling of steady depression. He hadn’t even noticed it was gone until, funny enough, he started to miss it. Maybe miss was the wrong word?-Until he realized he finally had the ability to count on something else. 

The house was quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be lately. The distant hum of machines were running-including Dum-E who was probably making a mess downstairs-and computers were sorting themselves out of one of his never-ending updates. This all provided a comforting static noise. If this had been a couple of years ago, there’d be nothing out of the ordinary. Tony was no stranger to being alone with his thoughts. 

But that was a different time. “I don’t like this.” He looked up suddenly from the phone he barely realized he’d been tinkering with. It flew from his hand and landed safely on the cushion next to him as he stood. He had never truly liked the silence but he used to be able to deal with it. But these days, it was just too 

“What’s got you in a twist, Tony?” 

His eyes landed on Steve who was stirring his coffee so painfully slow that it actually pained Tony to watch. Steve’s love for all things so home-y showed the strongest in small domestic moments of this nature and that was one of the many reasons Tony used to avoid them. “Who’s in a twist? I’m not in a twist.” He shrugged. However Steve just looked at him with that damn expression of his. The one that he made whenever he was about to meddle. He had to say, it was one of his least favorite Steve expressions. He wagged his finger as Steve carefully crossed the room to sit on the couch. 

“I’m really not. Wanna feel for yourself?” He let his arms extend into the chilly, air-conditioned atmosphere and wiggled his fingers. 

Instead of responding, Steve helped himself to one of Tony’s hands and tried to pull him back down on the cushion next to him. The landing wasn’t perfect but he did end up with a lap-full of Tony and that was the best way things could go wrong. 

“Well, if that was what you wanted...” Tony wiggled his eyebrows in that suggestive way that got Steve all hot under his skin like nothing else. “You could’ve just used your words, Steve.” With a final wink, Tony went in for a kiss. 

Steve was old fashioned. That was nothing new. But he swore just kissing Tony was an experience. The man never stopped putting on a show and when the venue was Steve’s mouth....Damn. He was always overcome with a tidal wave of feelings. Ever since their first, that feeling of utter relief and comfort never left him. It had been quite the journey to get where they were. Fighting with Tony felt like taking on the entire world but kissing Tony felt like coming home. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. dim the lights-” 

“There’s an incoming call from Peter, Sir.” 

From over Steve’s shoulder, they could hear the sound of Tony’s phone ringing and echoing about the room. They moved perfectly in sync (as this had happened thousands of times). Tony hopped off of the taller man and went strolling on over to the phone. 

For a man usually so reserved (Which was the word Steve used to correct Tony whenever he called it being a prude), Steve looked obviously bummed out by this interruption. 

Tony let that go to his head right away. “You sit tight. Because you know what?” He puckered his lips with a thoughtful expression, walking backwards towards his phone while Steve looked at him with impatient eyes. “I just remembered something about Peter’s chemistry project that I’d like to talk to him about. Might take a while though so I hope your comfortable over there....all alone.” He wiggled his brow but turned before Steve could threaten to whip a pillow at his head. 

“Hey Pete-What is all that noise?” 

“What noise?-Oh sorry, I’m eating chips!” Peter swallowed just seconds after realizing his crunching was not just loud in his head. 

Tony rubbed the pads of his fingers against the bridge of his nose but felt no trace of actual annoyance. Just that strange feeling of fondness that always overwhelmed him when it came to his son. “Thank you for sharing your chewing with me and please take your time.” He wiped his hand across his chin as his smile grew. 

After some shuffling on the other end, his son spoke up once more. “So I was driving around-”

“Oh, you’re starting with an explanation. That can’t be good.” Tony leaned against the counter and threw a cautious look to his partner who was starting to walk over but he gently faced him with the palm of his hand to pause his worry. 

“I stopped for gas and went in to get a Red Bull but when I went to leave...” Peter trailed off and Tony could hear the sounds of him attempting to start his car but it wouldn’t catch. “It won’t start.” He chuckled awkwardly and then there was some more shuffling. “Oh-no.” 

“Oh-no? What Oh-no?” Tony waved his hand out in question, feeling a stronger flicker of the worry that was slowly coming over him. He could feel Steve hovering closer and closer to hear the voice of their son better. It was budging Tony closer to being claustrophobic with each inch. He was usually a very touchy-feely person but in times of stress or conflict, he could be a little too irritated by closeness. He scooted over despite his husbands obvious annoyance. 

“MJ and I have chemistry together-” Peter muttered sadly though Tony couldn’t figure the correlation there. 

“Well...I do hope you’re using protection for that chemistry.” He interrupted quickly. It was a joke firstly but...it was also something he and Steve were thinking of bringing up with their son anyway. He’d been spending a lot of time with that MJ. 

“Dad!” Peter’s voice went so high that it squeaked. Tony chuckled lightly. 

“Sorry bud, I was just makin’ sure. You’re hitting that age soon-”

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now!” Peter interrupted and he could nearly see his sons embarrassed face. He laughed a little more. 

“Anyway, what I was going to say was that MJ wasn’t in school today so I grabbed her chemistry homework for her. I gotta get it to her before it’s too late.” Peter’s voice was rushed and a little...anxious. Tony glanced at the clock. 6:00. 

“Where are you exactly?” He scratched behind his ear. 

The line went quiet for a few seconds. “Um...I don’t-um.” Peter’s voice was farther and much softer. “I’m not sure.” 

Tony was feeling a mixture of amusement and worry...and maybe a little guilty for the amused part. He could almost picture his son sitting in the lot of a gas station looking to find any street sign, squinted eyes because he neglected to wear his glasses. They were still sitting on the counter that he was currently leaning against but not for much longer. He picked them up and handed them over to Steve with a ‘What are ya gonna do?’ expression. 

Steve was always on Peter about the glasses and usually their son listened. But lately he’d been purposefully leaving the pair behind. “Send Pop your location through Google Maps.” He lightly smacked his partner and gestured for him to fetch his phone. 

“On it.” Peter muttered. 

As the time passed, he could hear the sounds of Peter talking to himself and Steve’s phone buzz. Tony resisted the urge to help Steve figure out how to work his phone because he had to learn himself. He took a quick peek at the man’s phone to confirm that they received it but didn’t look at it in full just yet. “Alright. Got it, bud. We should be there-Oh hold on...an hour away? Where were you going?” Tony interrupted himself when his partner held up his phone, pointing at the location. 

Peter went quiet before the storm. “I was trying to find this really cool comic book store because Ned’s Birthday is coming up. And he always gets the best stuff for mine, you know? Remember that year he got me the Lego Millennium Falcon? Anyway, I need to find the perfect thing for him and I heard this place was cool so I wanted to come check it out. I planned to get his gift but also scope it out to see if it was worth driving Ned there to make a day of it-” 

“Ok, ok. I got my answer.” Tony had to stop his kid before he talked himself to death but there was always the large part of himself that could listen to him for hours. And that was a big deal for him. 

‘The only person you listen to is yourself, Tony.’ 

He glanced over to where his partner was staring with confusion at his phone but as his eyes found him, Steve looked up. The man visibly...lit up when their gazes met. Steve’s expressions were always so vivid and telling. His eyes became much softer each time they connected with Tony’s. It warmed Tony like nothing else. And he found it extremely hard to believe that was the same man who once made that kind of comment about him. 

“I could just ask somebody to see if they have jumper cables...?” Peter suggested and Tony shook his head. 

“I’d rather you didn’t talk to strangers in that sketchy area, hang tight, Pete. We’ll be there as quick as we can.” He hung up the phone and found himself laughing. 

“He’s gonna be the death of me.” Tony swiped the pad of his thumb under his chin and swiftly took Steve’s phone. “He did kill the mood, after all.” He winked before turning to focus on the Map on his screen. The gas station was dumpy and small. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to get their kid away from it as fast as possible. 

“We’re gonna have a heck of a time at that funeral though.” Steve attempted to join in on the ‘joking about sex’ only a handful of times in their relationship, it seemed. So Tony let that moment of laughter pass without teasing him for the use of the word ‘heck’. He’d save that for later. 

“And I can’t wait for that but first...” He waved the cell-phone about. Steve gladly stood and both men rushed for the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-”I know you haven’t met my Uncle Bucky yet but I promise you, that impression was spot on.” Peter had leaned his seat back and carelessly threw his feet atop the dashboard of his car. He stretched his arm out further to get a better angle for his phone while he spoke. 

The gas station that he was stuck at was actually pretty chill. The sun was low enough in the sky that the golden rays were showering him with warmth and it was a gift when it came to FaceTime lighting. 

“So are you just sitting in the gas station parking lot or...?” Ned squinted his eyes as if trying to look past Peter at the scenery. 

“Yeah, stuck next to the pump! Do me and favor and tell MJ that I picked up her homework but...” Peter looked at his backseat where the pile of work was sitting. He got a glimpse of a man glaring into his completely still car before parking at a pump that just opened. He then looked back to his friend. “Don’t tell her about this. I give her enough teasing material as it is.” He grinned, a slight blush creeping up his neck. Part of him almost wanted to tell her though. Teasing each other was kind of their thing, even if she was kind of a pro at it and he still struggled. But man did he love it. 

“It is your talent.” Ned chuckled. “Where were you going that’s an hour away, anyway? And why wasn’t I invited?” Ned popped a snack into his mouth and leaned back in his desk chair. Peter bit his lip while trying to think of an excuse. He was not very good at lying to his best friend. 

“Oh-uh...y’know. I was just going...to um...” Peter scratched behind his ear and tried to ignore Ned’s suspicious face.

Peter started on something but couldn’t find his footing during the sentence at all and Ned wanted to laugh. He knew his friend like the back of his hand. Peter...well he couldn’t lie to save the day. “Ok, You don’t have to tell me. I know it’s something for my Birthday.” Ned smugly smiled. 

“It is not!” Peter sat up straighter and tried to keep a hold on what little surprise he had left for his friend. “In fact, I forgot that was coming up.” He tried to piece together something to cover up his lying. He leaned back, trying to look cool and passive. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a horrible actor, Peter?” Ned giggled and shook his head. He figured he might as well give up on prying the truth from Peter and wait for his surprise like a good friend. “Anyway, you wanna come over and watch ‘Return of the Jedi’ with me after school tomorrow?” They’d been re-watching the Star Wars movies over the last week for like the sixth time.

“Yeah! But don’t forget-” 

Just as Peter started to reply, his phone went completely black and died on him. He frowned and was forced to look at his own reflection. 

Man, his dads were gonna kill him for wasting his battery. They had no way to contact him now. 

And now he was all alone and bored. 

He missed Ned. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have spent the first twenty minutes of being stuck in the car trying to work up the courage to order a pizza. He wasted so much battery scrolling through Twitter while he had tried to decide. But he was starving and the gas station didn’t have anything that called to him besides the Red Bull. He wanted real food. But do they deliver to cars parked at gas stations? Probably not. He should’ve asked for Ned’s opinion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Should I FaceTime him?” Steve asked, nose pointed down at his phone while Tony drove. 

Usually he’d opt to be the passenger, liking any chance to relax. But he was a little anxious and driving would give him a little bit of control. He tried to peek at his partner and chuckled. “Yeah, why don’t you FaceTime him?” 

The car went quiet for a few seconds while Steve mumbled to himself. “I don’t know how. It’s this phone...It never works.” 

Tony’s eyes rolled so far back that he was surprised they didn’t fall to the back of his head. “Steve, sweetheart, darling, light of my life...-” He began with a wave of his hand “It’s never the phone. It’s always you.” He grinned madly. 

Steve furrowed his brows. “That’s not true. It just...” He looked down at the screen and sighed. “Ok, maybe that’s true but can you help me?” He held it out for his partner who tried to glance at it before his eyes returned to the road.

“At the next light, babe.” He rolled his lips together as Steve set his phone in the cup-holder and started tapping on his legs. He took this moment to be thankful it was just the beginning of Summer and the sun would be out for a while longer. Shining over their son for at least another hour or two. “He’s just an hour away, he’s fine.” He mumbled, knowing full well they were both a little worried. 

Peter was just fifteen-sixteen actually (He really needed to accept that he was growing up, huh?) and though the kid thought that was enough authority to act like an adult sometimes, that was far from the truth. 

“I mean, he is our kid. That’s how you know he’s fine. He’s smart, self-sufficient...he gets that from me.” Tony shrugged, reasoning more to himself rather than Steve. “But his endearing, puppy-dog kindness and naivety, that’s all you.” He snapped his fingers as the car rolled to a stop. The red-light reflecting in his eyes as he picked up Steve’s phone. 

“Oh, gee thanks.” Steve chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “He’s got the best of both of us.” He looked pensively out the window and folded his hands together. 

As the light flourished green, Tony had a thought he wouldn’t share. ‘Inside and out, the kid was better then both of them.’ And it wasn’t a purposefully self-deprecating thought or a knock towards Steve, not at all. It was just something he believed with his full-heart. Peter was the best of them. And that made him better. Steve knew it to be true just the same as he did. They were immensely proud of the kid. 

Steve slowly reached over and threaded their hands together as they rest on the cup-holders between them. 

“This is a driving hazard, Steve. I need both hands on the wheel.” He teased and gently tapped his fingers against the wheel. “I know I’m tough to stay away from but-” 

Tony had set the phone down on his lap as he started to drive again but it was in the process of calling their son. Only, he just noticed the call failed. 

“His phone must have died.” Tony mumbled with a frown and Steve reached over to grab it again. “I told him to put a charger in his car for emergencies.” He clicked his tongue. 

“That kid, I tell ya...” Steve was half-amused and half-worried. “He’s so smart, a little ditzy though.” Steve giggled, having fond memories of the boy sliding his phone down the stair railings or tripping over his own feet yet the next minute landing a back-flip perfectly. 

“Tell me, I’m the smartest guy you know, correct?” Tony leaned his hand over and gently thumped his palm against Steve’s thigh with a teasing smile. 

“I don’t know how your head fits in this car....” He tilted his head back and laughed “But, I’d say so. Yeah.” He crossed his arms and waited for Tony to finish. 

“Peter had his little friends over the other day-”

“Ned and MJ?” Steve asked.

“Yeah!” He gestured with his hands. They were good pals of their son. Tony actually liked them very much. They were both bright kids, he could see them having amazing futures ahead. “I couldn’t understand a damn thing they were saying.” He snapped with an expression that fully enhanced his point of astonishment. 

“That’s very humbling of you to admit.” Steve teased him and lightly pinched his arm. Tony rolled his eyes and turned the car. “But you’re spot on. It’s like they’re speaking another language.” He tried to recall some of his latest encounter with Peter’s friends. 

“It was all half-sentences and...” Tony trailed off and tried to think of some things he could actually pick out of the conversations. “Lots of laughing. So much laughing-” 

“-A lot of what I assume are references that go right over my head.” Steve added with a shrug and Tony reached over to grab his hand that somehow drifted from his grip. He thought about their boy having the time of his life, sitting in their home with his friends. He loved nothing more than seeing a smile on that kid’s face. That’s what he was working, living and breathing for. 

“This...” Tony’s eyes glazed over with deep-thought which could sometimes worry Steve. “This is not where I saw my life going. Not even close.” He shrugged. They were both very familiar with this conversation but Steve hoped to run further with it this time. He craved to know the full extent of his husbands thoughts on the subject. “But here it is.” He squinted in the rear-view mirror. 

“I think I always saw this kind of life-style for myself.” Steve spoke with earnest love in his voice that comforted yet annoyed Tony. “It’s you that’s the weird part for me.” He reached over and pinched him again. 

“Oh, That’s real nice, Steve. You been practicing your sweet talk just for me?” 

“I just mean...I never imagined...” Steve searched for words out on the road in front of them. 

“I got it.” Tony interrupted, his face genuinely understanding. 

Tony and Steve were very different people sometimes. It was hard to believe that they could become so much more. It was shocking to both of them when it inevitably happened. 

Tony wanted his little family to live in a world that he designed. A world where everyone was happy. And sometimes his dedication to the idea and the methods he used to get there drove them all crazy. Sometimes it felt like a dream that would have to go unfulfilled. And he couldn’t deny that it was a crazy idea. But Steve was just as crazy. He didn’t just want to go along with Tony’s dreams, no, he also wanted to help him with 100% dedication...even if it required challenging him. 

That was how Tony knew he was the one. 

Sure they could butt heads but...that was their thing. 

“I love you, you know.” Steve picked up their hands and lightly kissed the back of Tony’s hand with such and tender and loving energy that Tony nearly blushed.

“Yeah, I think when we got married, that was a big clue.” Tony smiled and squeezed his hand lightly while Steve rolled his eyes for what felt like the 80th time that day and maybe over the millionth time just since marrying Tony. 

They went silent again, just enjoying the tiny bit of calm driving. Lately they had been far too busy to enjoy the little things so it was a nice break from the usual life chaos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony and Steve each breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the Gas Station lot and saw their sons little car parked next to a pump. Peter’d done his fair share of hard work and earned the money for that car himself just like his parents had taught him (Although Tony had been insisting they spoil him ‘just this once’ & buy it for him because they clearly had the money and it’s what Peter deserved-but Steve kept him on track there) (And maybe they did secretly pitch in a little bit). 

Tony hopped out of the car quickly, ready to lecture Peter while Steve strolled over a little more relaxed. 

But not five seconds after getting out, Tony turned with an expression that made Steve’s stomach drop. “He’s not in the car.” 

“He’s not in the car-? What do you mean...” Steve’s heart started pounding in his chest as he tried to look into the vehicle himself like he didn’t believe Tony. “Where did he go-?” He didn’t mean to sound angry but it jumped out in his tone. 

“I don’t know!” Tony frantically answered with his own irritation and worry coming through clearly. The two of them stood there in bit of a shock before Tony pushed past to go ask around. Steve was about to follow but-

“Tony.” 

His husband turned and literal fire could be seen in his stare when his eyes fell upon their carefree son, strolling over to them from a ways down the street with a light grin and a shopping bag. Happy to see his parents. 

“Peter-” Steve began but Tony interrupted him (almost like it was a talent of his) and sped over to the boy. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He narrowed his eyes and Peter frowned, stepping back a little like a kicked puppy. Peter opened his mouth but Tony wagged his finger in his face. “I’ll answer for you. You weren’t thinking. Clearly.” he gestured to the empty car. Steve took this as his opportunity to step in before Peter either commented on that over-used dad line or burst into a rant of an apology/excuse. 

“Pete. You nearly gave us both a heart-attack just now.”

“I was only gone for a few minutes and besides, I saw you guys pull up from across the street so it wasn’t like you were here very long-” 

Tony rubbed his hands against his forehead and groaned. Steve threw him a look to say ‘hold on a minute’. 

“You got stuck at some sketchy gas station for some time over an hour and we come to take you home and find you gone. We know your phones dead, so we had no way to contact you. How do you think that feels, son?” Steve crossed his arms and Peter rolled his lips together. 

“I just wanted to get something cool for Ned and the shop wasn’t too far, I thought I could walk over.” He shrugged and took defeat before digging in his bag. “Finally got that car charger though.” He could see his son hoping that might fix the situation a little. 

He could hear Tony start to pull out the jumper cables and get to work on starting that process. So Steve gave his son a little pat on the shoulder and a cross look before urging him to hop into his vehicle to get outta there. 

After a few minutes and some false starts, they got the car to start. Peter looked delighted at the idea of finally being able to leave. Steve got out from his passengers side (with some of Peter’s car garbage to toss) and made his way back to his husband. 

He leaned into the window, arms stationary on the ledge while he stood above him. Tony seemed particularity thrilled with this position. He grinned with a little tease. 

“I’m riding with the kid. You got a long lonely hour.” He took a few seconds longer to pat Steve’s thick arm and pushed him aside to get out. 

“Hey, it’s better than the lecture Peter’s gonna get. I’ll take it.” He shrugged and hoped inside. 

“Miss me.” Tony winked and threw up a peace sign before jogging over, opening Peter’s door and gently shoving him over to the passengers side. The boy knocked over an empty Red Bull can but managed to get into his seat safely. 

“Dad. I’m really sorry I made you drive all the way here and you’re right. I wasn’t thinking-” 

“Save it. I’m tired. I’m gonna turn the radio on and let that ride for the first twenty minutes or so of this drive...” He slid his hand smoothly in the air "And then we’ll talk. Gotta build up a good lecture anyway, y’know?” He gave Peter’s arm a quick pat, waved for Steve to go on and started to pull out. 

Only, the car made it just to the edge of the lot before it let out a few choice sounds and stopped once more. 

Peter’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned red with utter embarrassment. “Oh my god. I forgot to get the gas.” 

Tony sat up straighter and tried to hold in his laughter because he was still angry. But the boy could just be so...pure sometimes. “Tell me how, bud?” 

“I just-I went in to get the Red-Bull and I-” He shrugged and was wondering if it was appropriate to laugh as well. “I forgot.” 

As Steve circle the building to pull back in to see what the hell happened now, Tony pulled his son in for quick hug and ruffled his hair. “You’re something kid.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Oh I know you are.” He nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter went straight to bed when they got home. The long lecture and the embarrassment of showing up to MJ’s house with his parents was fresh on his mind. 

Steve & Tony, however, finally got some time to get back to their activities. 

And the activities, as it turned out, somehow became drinking wine in the kitchen with some dumb, old sit-com on to make fun of.

Because that was life with a teenager.


End file.
